Betrayed
by Flame of the Immortal
Summary: Kagome gets fed up with inuyasha constantly going to kikyo and finds a new man and leaves forever but will sango and miroku go with her or stay?
1. Betrayed

This is Flame of the Immortal here! I used to be KITSUNE PRINCESS13!

F I: HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!! This is what happens when Kagome gets fed up with InuYasha running between her and Kikyo and who she starts a new relationship with someone.

Kagome: You have had waaayyy way way to much sugar! No more Pocky for you! (grabs pocky)

F I: NNNNNOOOOO MY POCKY (Sobs)Give it back !!!!

Kagome: Ummm its to late InuYasha ate it...

F I: NNNOOOOO (turns to InuYasha) I'LL KILL YOU!!!!

Kagome: Lets get on with the chapter now (glares at camera man who happens to be Eragon form "Eragon")

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Some where in the woods:

Kagome glared down at the scene below her as she sat high up in an old oak tree. She could not believe that InuYasha was running to Kikyo again, that stupid bastard!

"Humph stupid Idiot" the figure beside Kagome said " I should kill him for doing that to you even thought your mine.....can I burn them up?"( Know who it is yet?)

"No you can't not yet anyway wait until the jewel is finished Ok?" Kagome said to him.

"Ok fine..." He said sourly.

"Good now take me back to camp and find your self a place for the night"

"Ok"

Later at camp:

Kagome sat beside Sango laughing at Miroku's vain attempts to doge the subject of why he gropes women with Shippo. It truly was a funny scene. She glanced toward the trees and saw him sitting in a tree an amused look on his face and she smirked, InuYasha and Kikyo didn't know what was coming to them.

Suddenly InuYasha walked into the clearing a content look on his face and Kagome barely concealed a frown on disgust how could he love that clay pot? InuYasha sat beside Kagome and jumped up almost at once.

"Kagome" he growled

"Yes InuYasha?" she said in her nicest voice

"Why do you smell like you have been with that man we met last week?" he said

"What do you mean InuYasha?" she said faking confusion

"You know what I mean his sent is all over you especially your face!!!" InuYasha was getting mad he made to grab Kagome but Sango blocked him with her boomerang.

"What are you doing InuYasha?!?!" Sango cried in shock "Don't you dare hurt Kagome!!!"

"Bitch let me at that slut!!" Inuyasha growled "She's mine and she was with that bastard!!"

The Kagome sprang up her eyes glowing red.

"How dare you call my mate a bastard!!! Kagome growled "I'll kill you!!!"

Everyone looked at Kagome in shock. Mate?!?!?!

InuYasha was the first to react.

"Mate?!?" He roared "How dare you take a mate you bitch your mine and only mine!! I'll kill him!!!"

Suddenly he was standing in front of InuYasha eyes glowing red.(Still don't know?)

"I can stand you calling me a bastard and saying you'll kill me, but, if you ever threaten my Kagome or call her a bitch or say that she is yours again I will kill you. After all you all ready have that clay pit bitch after all." He said and walked back to Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

"Come on you four we are leaving" he commanded and they followed with out a backward glance leaving a stunned InuYasha behind.

"So wait a minute" Sango said after an hour or two "Who are you exactly? and are you really Kagome's mate?"

He turned to look at Sango an amused look on his face.

"To answer your first question, my name is Zelman Clock (are you shocked?) and I am a vampire and yes Kagome is my mate."

The now dubbed Zelman said to Sango with a smirk.

She and Miroku stared at him in amazement. (Shippo already knew)

"I have a proposition for you two" Zelman said to Sango and Miroku "Since Kagome is now a vampire like me and Shippo is a demon would you to like for me to change you to into vampires also?"

After a few whispered words between Sango and Miroku. They turned to Kagome, Shippo, and Zelman and at the same time said. one word.........................

END

_____________________________________________________________________________________

F I: Ooooh a cliffy did anyone know who it was going to be? If you did good job!!! (grabs Pocky)

Kagome: 0-0You put me with Zelman Clock?!?!

Zelman: (Raises eyebrow)Is there a problem?

Kagome: (Blushes) N-No it just surprised me that's all.

F I: Ok see you next chapter!!

R&R!!


	2. Happiness

F I: HI HI HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!

Sango: Are you always so hyper?

F I: Mmmmaaaayyyybbbbbeeeeee..................

Sango: Oh Brother!

F I: Story Time!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes"

"Really you will?!?!" Kagome screamed "THANK YOU!!!"

"Are you positively sure?" Zelman asked.

"Yes I am" Sango stated.

"As am I" Miroku added.

"Ok...If your sure"

4 Hour later____________________________________________________________________________

"Ok" Zelman stated sitting up "It's done"

"Wow I didn't realize how painful it looked" Kagome said mournfully.(She knows how it feels obviously)

"W....Wh...Wha?" Sango stuttered sitting up "Whats going on? Is it over? Is Miroku ok?"

"We were just waiting for you guys to wake up. Yes it's over, and yes Miroku is alright."

"Ok"

"Cough, Hack" Miroku commented (Haha)

"Oh good your awake" Zelman stated when he heard Miroku's comment. "Now if your both feeling alright we'll get going"

The Next Week in a Village_______________________________________________________________

"Ok, We have to get figure out a meeting place for us to meet back up at after we all go get lunch" Kagome stated.

"How about the Shrine?" Miroku asked "It will be a good place to meet"

"Ok see you later" Sango said as she walked off.

"Bye Sango" Kagome called before she too started to walk away.

"You ever wonder why we fell in love with _those_ two girls in particular? Miroku asked Zelman with a smirk.

"All the time" Zelman replied before walking off.

Miroku stood for a while before he too walked off still smirking.

"_This will be a long eternity" _Miroku thought _"But I'll love every minute of it" _

_END_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_F I: I'm going to end the story here unless anyone wants me to continue._

_R&R_


End file.
